


Wheels keep on turning

by thequeenbutt



Series: They see me rolling [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: Peter have never believed that this day would actually come. The fact that he would stand at this very spot, thinking about his future...Had you asked him years ago about his future, he would probably have told he would become some crazy cat lady guy, living in a basement of some sort, playing videogames all day, only coming out of the dark to look through the fridge for some sort of sustenance.But now, he is standing here, looking at the man in front of him, smiling like a maniac while holding his hands.





	Wheels keep on turning

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked to make a sequel for Rolling My Own Wheels and... Here you get a sequel! Which is a prequel..? Idk, hope you enjoy!

Peter looked down at the other in front of him. His whole body still very warm and flustered from the act. Heat started to spred all over his body and he slowly lifted himself off of Wade's member.

He could not believe what they had just been doing! His whole face felt very warm and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"I-I'm going to get myself cleaned up."

And has fast as he could he ran through the house until he reached the bathroom.

In the mirror he could see his flushed face and his watering eyes. Not that he was sad, he did not feel sad. If anything he was happy. Happy that he had his first... He lost his virginity to Wade!

Peter put his face in his hans smiling like and idiot and he did not know what to do about himself. After a while he decided that it would probably be a good idea to clean himself.

It did not take him long and when he was back in the living room, Wade had put back on his clothes and was back in his wheelchair.

"You okay baby boy?" Wade asked and looked at Peter with concerned eyes.

Peter went to put on his clothes. Afterwards he sat down on the couch, not sure what to answer and he looked at Wade with a sad smile on his face.

"It's just that…" he did not know how to finish his own sentence. Thinking too much about how it would sound and feeling too insecure about the whole thing that it all made him nervous.

"Just what?"

Wade has a soft tone and he looked at Peter, still concern lingering on his face as he took Peter's hand in his.

"...I'm just happy." Peter smiles and squeezes Wade's hand a bit. "That I got to... Lose my virginity to you."

The room was filled with silence for a moment and Wade looked away for a second before returning Peter's gaze and having a crooked smile on his lips.

"Damn baby boy... I was the first to fill that gorgeous ass of yours?"

Peter got all flustered again and quickly looked away. His cheeks were burning hot and his body started to feel hot as well. "Do-Don't say things like that!"

An amused laugh came from the other and Wade came closer to Peter, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's cheek, humming next to his hear as he let his thump stroke the backside of his hand.

"But it's true sweetums… You got the sexiest ass I've ever seen."

The heat kept spreading throughout Peter's body and he refused to look at Wade.

The thing is... It is not because Peter did not like what was happening. The thing is that he started to feel the same feeling as before. Ready to let Wade take him then and there, not bothering about anyting. But he could not just let them fuck each other all night, because at some point his aunt would come home and Peter could not lie there, butt naked on their couch. It was hard enough for him to cope with the fact that it had happened on the couch!

"Stop it Wade..." Peter slowly turned his eyes towards Wade. "Please, my aunt can be home at any minute."

"Oh... Want me to leave then?" It was clear that Wade had something on his mind, that he was think about something.

"Tell the truth? No, I want to sit here and cuddle on the couch, watchin movies until you have to go."

Wade face went from, whatever was going on before, to smiling and placing a kiss to Peter's forehead. "I would love that, baby boy."

So that is what they did.

Spending the night watching The Lion King, both crying as Mufasa dies and Wade yelling at the screen as Scar gets what he deserves, while continuing with the sequel and then the prequel, enjoying every moment together.

And when aunt May comes home, they have both fallen asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, and May smiling to herself as she tucks a blanket around the two.

Peter waking up in the early morning, head placed on Wade's shoulder and looking surprised as he sees the blanket, but he knows who tucked them in. The smile speading across his face as he closes his eyes to go back to sleep, seated closely to Wade's side. But when he wakes up for good, Wade is already awake, just sitting still, not trying to disturb Peter, but smiles at him as he wakes up and places a kiss to his hair. The room smells of aunt May's pancakes… It all feels Perfect.

-...-

Peter have never believed that this day would actually come. The fact that he would stand at this very spot, thinking about his future...

Had you asked him years ago about his future, he would probably have told he would become some crazy cat lady guy, living in a basement of some sort, playing videogames all day, only coming out of the dark to look through the fridge for some sort of sustenance.

But now, he is standing here, looking at the man in front of him, smiling like a maniac while holding his hands.

Wade has just places the ring onto Peter's finger and Peter's then places the other to Wade's. The world feeling like it is standing still and the two of them waiting to be asked to kiss and when they are, Wade grabs Peter's tie and pulls him down and kisses him hard, like he has not kissed him in years.

In the background the crowd is cheering and Peter cannot help himself but smile and rest his forehead against Wade's as he then looks into his boyfriend's- Not wait… Husband's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but I figured that you wouldn't mind since I've been asked about doing this for YEARS, haha… Thank you for reading!


End file.
